My YuGiOh 5ds story
by Turbolopmon
Summary: Okay this is Yugioh 5ds with my oc Rei Takaya and my friends ocs. It follows the show but i also put in some new things. this is the 1st of it and goes with the dark signer half. Also luna,leo,and akiza don't appear in it  CrowxOc YusiexOC biggest cupole
1. Chapter 1

Rei's Childhood

The cheers from the crowd roared on, as two duelists raced around the filed. One of them zoomed in front of the other but slipped and crashed. The cheers stopped and turned into yells of panic. As the runner was incased in flames, two kids ran out to see the women who was in the fire, their mother. She laid in pain, but offered them her gentle smile then closed her eyes. The boy with black hair and green steaks stood holding his little sisters hand as she cried, she had black hair as while but with burgundy steaks. Later at home they sat and moaned her death. But not for long they were taken away from New Domino and set off to the Satellite. Once they found a place to stay, (a dead end ally filled with boxes) They boy started to make it more of a home for them while his sister cried.

"Rei don't cry" The boy said as he sat next to her  
"I can't help it Ryan!" Rei yelled

"Come on remember what mom always told us?" Ryan said, Rei didn't answer. Ryan sighed and reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. "Remember this?" he said as he unfolded it

Rei gasped and grabbed it hugging it not wanting to let go.

"Happy?" Her brother asked.

"Yes" Rei answered smiling.

"All we have are little reminders of our past your paper and these cards that belonged to mom, ill keep these. And along with our decks this is all we have now." Ryan said to her "That's how we will be able to move on"

"Okay Ryan" Rei said

Ryan and Rei lived alone and cared for each other and were it used to this new life, it was a bit tough getting used to this new life but they pulled though and adjusted. They spent most of their time playing games most duel monsters. But one day they deiced to go exploring, (they did every so often). They found a small forest and deiced it was the perfect place for hide and seek. This forest became a playground for them and they came back to the forest everyday to play. Once day while playing tag Ryan ran out further to increase his chance of winning. But ran into a Hispanic women with black hair, who wore a red and white dress with some black. She gave him a kind and gentle smile.

"Well hello" She said

"Um h-hello" Ryan answered, he normally wouldn't speak to someone he did not know. But there was something about this women. "Oh um sorry, my name is Ryan Takaya"

The women laughed "So polite, my name is Martha" She told him "I have seen you here before, but with a cute little girl"

"You must mean my sister" Ryan state "Her name is Rei"

"What a cute name, tell me dear how did you two end up here? Where are parents?"

"They are dead, we were sent here after they died."

"Oh my, do you live alone?"

"yeah for about seven months."

"Oh where is your sister"

"Over there looking for me"

"While go get her please so we can all talk okay?"

"Yes ma'am" Ryan said then ran off.

Martha offered to let them stay with her at her cottage, along with the other kids she was caring for. Ryan did all the talking because his sister was shy around those she didn't know very well. Ryan and Rei agreed to the idea and she took them to her home, their further home. Once they got to the cottage they were surprised how nice it was here. Martha opened the front door and let them inside.

"Yusie, Jack, And Syd come here please" She called.

Down the stairs came three kids. Yusie was the shorter boy with black hair and yellow steaks. Jack was a little taller and had blonde hair, and Syd (the only girl) had brown hair pulled up in a high pony tail. Martha introduced them to Ryan and Rei, and again Reis' shyness came over her and she hid behind her brother.

"I'm sorry she is a bit shy" Ryan said.

Rei kept to her self when the other kids were around she was more open with Martha though, because she was so nice. When ever she wasn't with her brother she was with Martha helping her with what ever she was doing. But once the other kids came Rei would hid behind either behind her brother or Martha. Martha thought it was cute but was worried, Rei needed to make friends or else she would become a loner she fared. So she deiced to give a little push in the process and deiced Syd would be the best befriend Rei. One day she sent Syd to go talk to Rei, Syd felt it was a waste of time but did as Martha said. Rei was outside sitting on the ground watching the boys playing.

"Hey Rei" Syd said

Not wanting to be rude Rei replied "Hello Syd" She said in a quite tone.

Syd sat next to her on the ground, Rei scooted a bit further from her. Syd knew this would get hard. And just sat there thinking to herself, and watched the boys play. She rather be playing with them, but she told Martha she would try and she was not going to give up. As she thought, The boys where running around and Jack tried to climb up into a tree but once he was almost on the branch he fell down. Syd laughed, but then stop. There was another laugh it was Reis. Rei looked over and saw Syd looking at her Rei looked down at the ground a bit embarrassed.

"That was funny" Rei shyly admitted to Syd.

"Yeah boys can be dumb at times uh?" Syd asked

Rei smiled at Syd comment. And Syd smiled back.

_Maybe this will be __easier than I thought. _Syd thought to herself

And it was just like she thought it would be, they had a lot in common. And became close friends, Syd gave Rei her goggles that she fell in love with and also suggested she ware it in pig tails. After she befriended Syd it wasn't long after she became friends with Jack and Yusie after a duel she had with Yusie that help her open up more and show her skills. But once she became comfortable around them she didn't mind being herself every part of her one side of her surprised them the most, and changed their image of Rei for the rest of their lives. 

It started off as a game of tag It went form Yusie, to Syd, To Ryan then to Jack. Once Jack was it everyone else had ran far way all but Rei, she was slower than the others an easy target and she would be it for awhile since she was so slow. Jack ran after her and hit her back.

"You are it Rei!" Jack yelled. Even though he barley touched her Rei ended up falling to the ground, and landed face first in to a mud puddle.

"Oh poor Rei" Syd said

"Run Jack run!" Ryan yelled

"Jack run?" Yusie and Syd both said

Rei stood up face covered in mud with some in her hair, she wiped some away from her eyes.

"Sorry Rei didn't think you would fall" Jack apologized

Rei turned to Jack her eyes turn into draggers and her hands into fists. Jack got a nervous feeling.

"Um you okay?" He asked

"JACK ATLAS!" Rei yelled as she jumped him and began to push his face into a near by mud puddle.

"Not fun is it Jack!" Rei yelled as she pushed his face into the mud.

"I tried to warn him" Ryan said as he and the others watched, "You see Rei has a temper" Ryan told Yusie and Syd

"I will never look at Rei the same way again." Syd said

"I think ill be careful around her" Yusie said as he felt bad for poor Jack.

Weeks later Yusie and Jack would bring another new kid to Martha's cottage, one who would just happened to catch Rei's eye.

"Come on Rei" Syd said as she grabbed Reis hand and ran.

"Wait Syd where are we going?" Rei asked

"Yusie and Jack brought some new guy here"

"Okay?" Rei said

"He has funny hair; it's all orange and spiky." Syd went on "He was living all alone before he ment the guys, wonder if he will move in?"

Rei stopped listening when she said alone, _alone_? Rei thought to herself. What was that like she wonders? She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that they had stopped. And Syd was peeking be hide a wall talking to Rei. She turned over to Rei and saw that she wasn't listening.

"Hey wake up Rei!" Syd said as she hit Rei on the head

"OW" Rei yelled "Syd that hurt"

"Sorry, but look he is over there with the guys now." Syd said as she moved over so Rei could look.

"Okay" Rei went over and peered behind the wall. There she saw Yusie and Jack and with them was a boy a bit taller than Yusie with orange hair. He must be the boy Syd was talking about. Rei kept staring at him not looking at anything else that she didn't even see Yusie turn around.

"Hey Rei come here and say hi to our friend Crow!" Yusie said

Rei hid behind the wall as soon as Crow looked over and they guys all just ignore that. Rei was blushing, embarrassed.

"Um you okay?" Syd asked

Rei just nodded

"Did you see him? Did you find out what his name is?"  
Rei nodded again

"Well?"

"Crow" Rei said quietly as she blushed even more.

Later

Rei was out side by herself sitting in a tree looking at the sky. She loved climbing up in the trees to get a better view of the sky. As she sat in the branches enjoying the wind. Every one else was playing hide and seek with Crow, Some one climb up in the tree she was in. Rei looked down to see who it was, if it was Ryan he would make fun her again. She told him why she like the trees so much and he called her a freak and joked about her deck. She was ready to go where there more leaves in the tree, which was a perfect hiding spot.

"This will be the best place" Said the person coming

That was not Ryan's voice, who was that? Rei wonder she sat down on the branch and held on to with her hands then leaned back and flip upside down to see who it was. As she went down she hit the person who was coming up, all she saw was orange hair. Crow!

"Ow that hurt, didn't think I would be attacked" Crow said rubbing his head

"Oh sorry" Rei said as she flip back on the top branch. She must have hit him with her goggles because she was not in pain like him. She looked down at Crow she could not believe she just did that, idiot! She thought.

"It's okay, I guess" He said he looked up at her "Hey you're the girl from early, goggle head."

_Goggle head?_ Rei thought. "My name is Rei Takaya, not goggle head" Rei said a bit annoyed, and she thought he was cute.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name when Yusie said it" Crow said "Oh yeah why were you watching us anyway?"

Rei turned red. Then looked away from him "I was looking for my brother I thought he might be over there."

"You suck at lying" Crow said

"I-I do not and I am not lying" Rei argued

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Shut up!" Rei said all irritated.

They sat in the tree for a moment quietly as Crow watched out for who ever was it hoping they didn't hear him. Rei sat there waiting for him to leave,

"So" Crow said trying to break the silence. But Rei wouldn't respond to him. Great what did he do, Crow thought.

Rei Kept looked up at the sky so she wouldn't have to look at him. And she saw a nest, how long was that there she never noticed it before. She listened and herd

Chirp Chirp

_A baby bird! _ Rei thought as she stood up to get a better look. She wanted to see what kind of bird it was, and how small it was. She couldn't see it from where she was she would have to climb higher up. Crow noticed she was moving and watched her move closer to the trunk to use as she went to climb up higher. As she tired she was half way off the branch she was on when she slipped Rei lost her balance and fell backwards out of the tree. As she fell back Crow stood up and caught her but ended up felling back as well out of the tree.

"OW!" they both said

_I'm going to die as a little girl, great there goes my dreams._ Rei thought waiting for the impact

Nothing

Rei opened her eyes and saw she was on the ground and saw Crow. It took her a moment but she thought of what happened she got off of Crow once she did.

"You okay?" Crow asked

"Me?" She said "Why are you worried about me you got hurt from catching me!" Rei yelled "Idiot!"

"Usually people say thank you when someone saves them" Crow joked as she sat up

Rei sat quietly then sighed. "Thank you Crow. For you know" Rei said "Your not hurt Right?"

Crow took a second to make sure. "Nothing hurts so I think I'm fine"

"Good" Rei said relived

"Aw so you do care"

Rei just glared at him. Then herd the bird again and looked up to see it fly out of its nest. Crow looked up too and saw the bird.

"Is that what you were trying to go to?" Crow asked

"Yeah I wanted to see if it was dove"

"Bit of a bird fan uh?" Crow joked

"I wouldn't be talking Crow" Rei stated then she

They both laughed. And looked back up at the bird.

"Why a dove?" Crow asked

"Oh because of my deck its white wings most of my monsters are like doves."

"Whitewings?" Crow asked

"Yeah" Rei said "What about them?"

"Nothing just think it's funny" Crow said as he reached into his pocket "Because mine is blackwings"

Rei had to admit that was funny. She laughed again, then she stopped she thought back to what Syd had told her.

_So this boy lost all his family, and was all alone. _She thought she shouldn't pity him, who knows maybe it wasn't so bad for him she wouldn't know. She was lucky she had Ryan with her, then she thought she was only able to be happy cause of Ryan. Crow wasn't upset but who knows maybe he hated being alone and becoming friends with Jack and Yusie made it seem less painful.

"Crow" Rei said

"What?"  
"Lets be friends okay?"

"Um okay, that was a bit out of now where" Crow said "But okay we should tag team one day bet or bird theme decks could kick some butt"

"Sure" Rei said shyly his smile was so cute she thought.

Yes I know another brother sister for a yugioh story Ryan is also an oc of my friend and we like having our ocs being related since they are in Yugioh why not 5ds, but there are big differences in the relationships.


	2. Not Agian

Chapter 2

Reis worst fear come true

As time went on Rei grew up with her brother and friends in her new home with them and Martha. But once her brother had turned 17 he moved out and began on a plan to leave the satellite. Rei could not understand why he wanted out, but she supported her brother any way. What else would she do? Ryan began to work on a duel runner that he had his sister help him build. She had more experience with it. Back when their mother was alive Rei would help their mom fix up her runner. Once it was done Ryan deiced to travel around satellite to find out the best way to get out. Each time he left he was gone for a while; each trip was longer than the last though. But once he was back the first thing he would do every time was come over to Martha's to visit. Which was not only a highlight to Rei. Yusie, Jack, Syd and Crow all liked to see him as well.

"Ryan is here!" Martha yelled

"Okay, thank you Martha" Rei said back as she ran down the stairs. Then she ran out the front door.

Once she was out side she saw the other in a small crowd all talking to Ryan.

"I could have swore he was my big brother not some idol" Rei said to herself as she made her way over to the others.

"Hey sis" Ryan said as he got off his runner

"Hi Ryan"

"How come my real blood related sibling doesn't great me as warmly as the others" Ryan said hitting towards Crow, Yusie, Jack and Syd.

"For the same reason you just asked about" Was Rei's answer to Ryan

"So cold towards me" Ryan joked

"Yeah and you deserve it" Rei said to him

"He does?" Yusie asked

"Why?" Syd asked

Rei had a special talent that the others did not have which made her feel special. She walked over to the runner and went over near the end of it. And pointed. The other looked but had no clue still, Rei thought so.

"Of course your untrained eyes can not see this" Rei said almost trying to brag. She then pointed to it again. "He has a scratch on his runner."

The others just stared and sweat drop. Only Rei would be able to see that, she was obsessed with runners. And she trended to over react when there was damage to one.

"Really Rei, that is nothing, really because no one can see it." Syd said

"Nothing? Nothing Syd" Rei said "Yeah its nothing, watch this scratch may seem like nothing but it means Ryan hit something. And the impact could have been bad. But because he thought it was nothing he wouldn't check. Next thing he knows his runner is a pile of junk."  
"That seems a bit farfetched" Jack said

Rei just stood there looking at the others. She didn't care, she took out some stuff and began to buff out the scratch for her brother. While she did the others all just talked to Ryan.

"So your runner is all done then?" Yusie asked

"Almost I need to work on the speed" Ryan said

"What for Ryan?" Crow asked

Rei heisted for a moment. She knew why but Ryan wouldn't tell the others. She went back to the scratch that was just about out by now.

"Oh because it's a bit slow. And I don't want to be caught" Ryan said.

_Lair _Rei thought _I can't believe that._

The scathed came out and Rei put the rag she used in her pocket along with the stuff she used to buff it out. She stood up and just kind of spaced out for a moment. She then walked away from the others into the woods that surrounded Martha's home. Ryan could tell she was upset, he told the other he would go check on her and left them.

Ryan found Rei sitting on a rock still spaced out. He came over and sat on the ground next to her.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked

"Nothing" Rei said

"When a girl says nothing she really means something, better let crow know that" Ryan joked

Rei just shot him a glare then looked back at the ground. "So you're ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah" Ryan answered knowing what she ment.

"When"

"In about three days, I need to work on my speed before I try to use the pipeline." He said "So speaking of that, are you sure you don't want to come"  
"Yes, I am." Rei said "Why do you have to leave, why do you want to?" Rei asked "The Satellite. Is not that bad, I mean every thing you need is here what does new domino have that makes you want to get out of here so much?" Rei asked trying her best not to yell.

"Rei" Ryan said with a sigh "I don't know why you don't get it, it could be you or due to your age."

"Age has nothing to do with this" Rei said. She hated being reminded of how young she was compared to everyone else. "New domino has nothing for you Ryan. But satellite does. It has Martha, your self adopted brothers and sister. (Yusie, Jack, Crow and Syd) And your real sister." Rei said

Ryan sighed again and stood up. He then put his hand on his sister head and messed her hair up a little. It was his way to show he cared about her.

"Rei I'm not leaving you behind. You're my baby sister I would never just forget about you." He said to her as he turned to leave "As for my reason why, I have to get back Rei." He told her

"Why?" Rei asked

"There are things that have been left unresolved. Back when first came I said we had to move on. I just can't though." He said to her as he took out his deck and took out the card on the top.

The card was a spell card left behind from their mother. He took it has a reminder of her it was to be his token to the past help him move on.

"This card has backfired on me. Instead of doing what it was ment to it has just made me obsessed." He said as he put it back and returned his deck to his pocket. "There is one thing about what happened that makes me obsessed. Mom slipping, mom was the best turbo duelist around. She would not just mess up like that." Ryan said

"So going back is because of mom?" Rei asked

"Partly but you know who else."

Rei got quite. She knew but she was scared to say who.

"I need to go though with my obsession Rei, and this is the only way." Ryan took out a card from his pocket and tossed over to Rei. "That's for you, think of it as reminder of my promise."

"What promise?" Rei said holding the card

"That I will accomplished my goal, and I'll come back." He said then he left.

Rei looked down at the card. It was a level seven synchro dragon with an attack of 2600 and a defense of 1600. It was silver and had an almost Aztec look to it. But its eyes were a foggy blue as if it were blind. Rei looked up at the name.

"Silver wing Aztec dragon." She read.

Rei got up and ran after her brother who was just about to leave. When he saw Rei he stopped his engine. She came over out of breath and held the card to his face. She couldn't speak because she was still trying to catch her breath.

"It's a dragon card, a good one to finish your deck." He said as he started his runner up again. "Take care of it" He said as he rode off.

Rei just stood there and watched her brother leave; this would be the last time she would see him for a long time. Rei looked back at the card.

_Ryan_

"Oh wow that card is cool" Syd said coming out of no where

"S Syd" Rei said a bit startled by her.

"Um" She looked over Rei's shoulder to get a better look at it. "Silver wing Aztec dragon?" She read "Attack points only 2600 and its defense points are only 1600. And only level seven" She said

"What" Rei said

"Compared to my rainbow dragon it is not very strong." Syd stated

"Shows what you know rainbow dragon doesn't even have defense points. But power isn't every thing Syd." Rei said as she held on tight to the card "This card could be the weakest card in the world but I would still keep it and hold on to it even in death." Rei said. She didn't want to be mad but this was all she had left of her brother until he would return. So she didn't want anyone to make of this card.

"Okay sorry gzee over react much" Syd said to her self "It's just a dumb dragon for the white deck." She said walking away.

"What did you say" Rei said as she ran after Syd.

Ryan was far away from Martha's cottage when he herd sector security near by. He tried to get away but he ended up in a trap. He was surrounded by officers in the dead end they led him to.

"We knew you would try to run." One of them said "Good thing we thought ahead."  
"What do you want" Ryan asked

"Do not worry Ryan Takaya" the same man said "Were not here to harm you we have come to talk to you."  
"About what?" Ryan asked.

As the next days went by Rei could not help but think of what her brother was, and what he was doing. She became engulfed with what he told her. About how he become obsessed with truth. Rei didn't understand what he ment.

"The truth?" she said to her self

"Why are you up there?"

Rei had climb up on the roof during the night from her bed room window. She loved the view. She looked over to see Yusie walked over to her. He was having a little issue with walking up on the roof but he was able to manage. 

"While?" he said waiting for answer.

"Just came up here to think." Rei said

"To think uh" Yusie said as he sat down. "Hey since Ryan didn't say he was going off on of his trips did he say when he would come back. Its been almost three days since he last came."

Rei got quite, they didn't know that he would not be coming back that's why he came the other day to see them all.

"Rei?"

"Uh oh sorry, no he didn't he must be busy with his runner I guess."

"Yeah that sounds like him."

"Why do you ask Yusie"

"Because something just seemed wired about his last visit. The way you were acting the card he left for you. Also you have been very quite since he left and we have all been worried"

Rei kind of smiled at this her friends really did care, But they didn't need to worry.

"Oh it was nothing really Yusie, Ryan just felt I should have this card." Rei said to him "But while you know felt like I was being spoiled was all." Rei said trying to make it seem causal

Yusie just gave her blank stare. Then looked away into the distance. "Rei is Ryan up to something?"

_What?_ Rei thought. "No why do you say that?"

"Because Crow said you have been acting wired, and Syd said you were acting as if you would never see Ryan again."

_Crow, and Syd some times having close friends is not a good thing. _

"While?" Yusie asked

Rei couldn't lie any more, She hated lying to her friends. Besides maybe telling him would help her better understand what Ryan ment.

"Yusie he is" Rei said "You see he is going to."

Before Rei could tell him they both watched someone come to the door and talk to Martha. Not to long after she called for Rei to come down to see this guy. Rei got off the roof and went to her bedroom window to get back inside. Yusie just stayed there and watched her leave, he wanted to know what she was about to say.

Rei went into the dinning room to find a man not too much older than Ryan sitting at the table. He seemed upset for some reason then Rei got a bad feeling, that his feelings had something to with her but what.

"Oh hello your Rei Takaya right?" The man asked

"Yes"

"Nice to meet you, my name Is Victor. I am a friend of your brother he was living with me while he worked on his runner" the man said

He seemed not to want to get to the point which made Rei mad.

"Tell me what you came for!" Rei yelled

"Rei" Martha said

"Not its alright, I am dragging on." Victor said "Rei as you know your brother wanted out of this place and was going to use the pipe line. While you see he was out testing his speed again. I told him he would be fine but he felt her could faster and"

Rei didn't need to hear the rest; she got the hit something bad happened.

"Rei I'm afraid your brother is" Victor began to say then he was cut off by Rei

"Don't, don't finish what your about to say" Rei said

"Rei" Martha said again but this time not to scowled her

"It's not true, you're lying to me!" Rei shouted

Victor understood her feelings and spoke calmly "Rei if you don't believe me then please go to the old high way and take a look for your self."

Rei's legs moved on their own, next thing she knew she was running out the door. She didn't stop for anything she had to see if this was true. She got to the old highway and ran onto it. So far she didn't see anything, up in till she got to a curve near it was her brother's runner. She ran over and looked at the runner the way it was on the road showed a bit of truth. Rei looked over the edge and saw nothing, but from how the runner was she could tell how it happened. He went too fast and messed up on the turn he must have slipped and hit the side of the highway and flew off his runner. And then off the high way, and fell below. Rei just stood there looking down waiting, hoping her brother would some how come back. Nothing.

Rei went back to the cottage late that night in the rain. Martha stayed up worried about her and was glade when she returned. Martha brought her in and gave her a towel to dry off with so she would not get sick. Rei Was salient Martha did all the talking but Rei was so distance she didn't even hear Martha. Rei went to her room with out a word as well. And she stayed there, though out the next day and day after that she just couldn't get herself to leave the room. She was all alone, after her mother died her and Ryan were taken away, who knew if their farther was even alive any more. Ryan was all she had left of her family. And now he was gone too.

"Ryan" Rei said. She went to her deck and looked at the card he gave her.

Flash back

"_That's for you, think of it as reminder of my promise."_

"_What promise?" Rei said holding the card_

"_That I will accomplished my goal, and I'll come back."_

End of flash back

"Lair," Rei said quietly to herself as she thought of her brother, then when she last saw him. "LAIR!"

Rei yelled trying to hold back her tears as she put the deck in the away in the night stand and slammed it shut. She then went over to her bed laid down, she waited till she was calm when she went under the covers and fall asleep.

Next part: Rei recovering from the lost, with some help.


	3. Not again part 2

Chapter 3

Not again part two. (this one is short sorry ^^;)

"Rei I got you some soup to eat" Martha said as she walked into Rei's room.

Martha placed the soup on the night stand next Rei's bed. Rei didn't move, or speak she just laid in her bed.

"Okay I'll check on you later then" Martha said as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

Martha walked down the stairs and sighed. She went into the dinning room where Syd and Yusie were. She sat down across from them and sighed.

"That poor girl she hasn't moved all day" Martha said

"How long has it been?" Yusie asked

"Lets see almost three days" Martha said "I fear she is getting worst, she doesn't even responded to me now. I wonder if she even knows I am in there."

"It's not that hard to understand. She did just lose her brother, he ment a lot to Rei" Syd said

"Yes I know he was her only family she had after they were taken away from their real home." Martha said "I wonder what goes though her mind right now?"

…_. _

Rei laid in her bed in a daze.

_Where am I. I feel a little wired. Who was that women who came in here just now._

As Rei keep holding in her feelings, not wanting to cry. She began to fall deeper and deeper into a depression. Every day she got worst, she began to stop eating and slowly began to lose her mind. She would think her brother was really alive and would rush over to the window thinking she herd him on his runner. Just to be reminded he wasn't. She stopped doing that once she began to force herself to remember. The only she could stop from going to the window was by staying in bed, she ended up sleeping a lot and would dream of when she ran to the old highway to find out her brother was dead.

She could not take it any more; she stopped sleeping the best she could. And could not bring herself to eat anything. From the lack of sleep and food she began to lose her mind. She began to forget things and fell into a state where she was to depressed to think of anything else. She had no idea who Martha was when she came in to see her, she was only able to remember that she had lost someone close to her

Other then those things she had no idea.

_Whats wrong with me, lately?_

"I miss Rei" Syd said

Syd and Yusie went outside once Jack and Crow came back.

"It's not like she is gone" Jack said

"I ment I miss the Rei who wasn't all depressed" Syd said to Jack

"Oh" Was all Jack could think to say

"Guys try to get where she is coming from" Yusie said "She lost someone close to her, I'm upset about his death as well" Yusie said

"Yeah, Ryan may have liked to pick on us and all, but." Jack said "Think I might miss being called Blondie"

"Really if that's how you feel jack, I could call you that" Syd joked

Jack just gave her a look. But Syd laughed any way.

Crow sat there and listened. He then got up and went inside the house. Martha was in the kitchen it seemed like she was getting another bowl for Rei. He walked in

"Hello Crow" Martha said

"That for Rei?" he asked

Martha sighed "yes even though she doesn't eat it" She said looking at it.

"I'll take it to her" Crow offered

"Thank you" Martha said handing the bowl to him. "I warn you she is not herself lately."  
"Crow just shrug and went up stairs.

_Dead_ Rei thought to herself. The world didn't seem like a word she knew.

Knock

Rei laid on her bed just thinking to herself.

Knock

_What is that sound?_

Knock, knock

Rei was a bit annoyed with that sound by now, She sat up and looked at the bed. Who could be at the door, maybe that women? Rei put her head into her hand her head hurt. Who was that women. Then she faintly remembered there being more people, who were they? could one of them be at the door.

Another knock at the door followed by a voice Rei was too lost in thought to really it. The voice spoke again it seemed familiar. Who did the voice belong to?

"Rei?" the voice said as the door opened up

Rei knew who he was right away. Crow walked in the room and shout the door behind him.

"Crow?" She said almost unsure

"Yeah its me" He answered as he walked in and put the bowl down.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked him

"Wanted to see how you were doing, Martha said you have not been yourself lately said you don't eat. I got a little worried and came to check on you."

Then it hit her she had forgotten everything and everyone. Even the one she lost, the death of him caused her to act like this.

"Rei?" Crow said "Did I say something that made you sad?"

Rei looked at him. He went up and touched her face with his finger under her eye. He lifted it up a bit to where she could see the wet spot on his finger she could feel more tears coming out of her eyes. She turned away and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry" Rei said

Crow just sat there.

"I have no idea what has been with me I got sad because Ryan died and I started slowly forgetting more and more things" Rei said overwhelmed by it all.

"Rei?" Crow said

"Oh sad I forgot my own name" Rei said almost laughing at it. But her voice kind of came out in sobs.

"Rei?" Crow said then he went to put his hand on her shoulder then stop and pulled back his arm. "Rei. I know you don't like to cry in front of people." He said "But your over here keeping everything inside, maybe that's why you got the way you did I don't know."

Rei just sat there listing to him. Crow sighed and sat down next to her.

"Rei if it will help you could tell me how you're feeling"

Rei looked at him "Crow?"

He looked at her with a gentle smile it almost clams her down. She feels all warm from the smile.

"So it's okay?" Rei asked

"Yeah. It's okay for you to cry in front of me when ever needed."

Rei couldn't help but smile. And she didn't fight the tears that she could feel coming down her cheeks.

"You okay Rei?" Crow asked

"You just said I could cry" Rei said trying not to laugh

Crow sat there and laughed.

After Rei let it out Crow forced to eat the food Martha had made. Once she finished up with that Crow and her left the room and went down stairs. Martha turned around expecting only Crow and was surprised to see Rei with him.

"Rei" Martha said "How do you feel?"  
"I'm feeling better I'm sorry for worrying you" Rei said

"Rei?" Syd said once she came into the kitchen with Yusie and Jack behind her "It's Rei she is okay" She said as she went over to her

"See told you we were worried" Crow said to her

"I know I'm sorry" Rei said. "Oh"

"Oh?" The others all said

"What happened to my deck" Rei said trying to think back

Flash back

Throws deck into the night stand and slams it shut.

End

_How could I do such a cruel thing_. Rei thought as she lost color in her face feeling as if her heart had stop

"Rei?" Syd said

And like a flash off light she went off to her room to retire her deck that she tossed away. Leavening every in her dust having no idea what she was doing. Rei ran into the room and grabbed the deck and held in her hands.

"This deck, I can't believe I let go of you and tossed you away. Its like I tossed you two away" Rei said looking at it in a dazed. "I'm sorry" Rei said

The sun had set awhile ago, and everyone had gone to be hours ago. All but Rei who had waited for it to late enough where no one was awake at the time. She slowly opened the door of her room to make sure no one was around. Then she quietly walked out with a small backpack over her shoulder. She quietly walked down the hall to the stairs.

_Almost there_ She thought as she took her first step. But pulled her foot back up when the stair made a loud creaking sound.

_Shoot! _

Rei looked back down the hall scared that someone may have woken up. Nothing.

_Clam down Rei. Don't get so anxious, stay clam it's a little noise._

Rei then went down the stairs and headed for the front door.

"What are you doing up this late?"

Rei turned to find Martha standing behind her. She was so unexpected that she made Rei freak out. Once She clamed down Martha was able to convince her to have some tea with her and talk.

"Why are you up so late and heading for the door?" Martha asked

"I knew you wouldn't let it slide" Rei said

"Well speak up Rei" Martha said "Just like your name implies you are well behaved so why are you sneaking out?"

"No it's not like that really." Rei said "Well then again I am. I'm sorry"

Martha sighed and put down her cup "Go on tell me"

"It's stupid"

"I'm sure its not"

"Okay, well you see Martha I…I" Rei sighed "Okay I need to get out, I need to leave and try to find my"

"Your what?"  
Rei looked down at the floor.

"I think I know" Martha said giving Rei a gentle smile like she always does. "So you feel you must leave in order to do so"

Rei just gave her nod. "And I thought that by leaving while everyone slept no one would stop me. You know the others would all try to talk me out of it somehow. Yusie would say "that's not the way to it" Syd would most likely get mad at me "Rei why would you do this without telling us" let me see and Jack would say "your just wimping out"

Martha laughed "Your impressions are getting better your jack needs work still. Oh you didn't do Crow"

"He would just be mad" Rei said with a sad smile

"Rei?"

"M-Martha please don't stop me" Rei begged

"I wont" Martha said "I don't fully agree with you but it is something you need to do"

"Thank you, and please don't tell the others, I'm not saying to lie cause your not really since I really only told you that I am leavening"

"Don't worry I will respect your goal" Martha said

"Thank you. I will return I promise" Rei said as she got up from the table "So for now good bye"

And Rei left.

-

* * *

Sorry for hoe long its been so many unexpected things happened that prevented me to type then I had wirers block. Next chapter will be what Rei has been doing while she was gone.


End file.
